


Put A Little (Disney) Magic In Me

by AsagiStilinski



Series: Pridecember 2019 [4]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Disney, Disney References, Disney World & Disneyland, Fluff, M/M, Magic, Meet-Cute, Pridecember
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21682483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: Seto is still a bit tense over the fact that he now officially has a business deal with Disney, but it means he can take Mokuba to Disneyland guilt free atleast, and he's been cashing in on that frequently for the last several yearsToday promises nothing new or different... until he meets their new Aladdin
Relationships: Atem/Kaiba Seto
Series: Pridecember 2019 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560421
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Put A Little (Disney) Magic In Me

**Author's Note:**

> Day four of Pridecember- Disney, because I LOVE face actor tropes ALOT

Seto liked to think of himself as a pretty good older brother

He did everything he could to provide for Mokuba, always had

He did everything in his power to make his brother happy, he had tried since the moment he took over Kaiba Corp and gained the ability to raise and influence Mokuba on his own to give him as normal of a childhood as he possibly could, but some things... some things just escaped him

Disneyland was one of those things

It was equal parts unintentional and entirely intentional

On the one hand he wanted Mokuba to have as many childhood experiences as he could and knew that Disneyland was a pretty big part of that for alot of kids, atleast at one point or another, but on the other hand, he _did_ own Kaibaland, and Disneyland was a little bit of a competitor

It was by some unbelievable luck that they actually got invitation passes around Mokuba's fourteenth birthday, as Disney wanted to do a deal with them for some special VR technology for their parks

Ever since, Kaiba Corp was considered a "freind" of Disney's and Seto himself had a lifetime pass for the park- so did Mokuba, technically

Thus, they had been to Tokyo Disney (and several other versions of the park) on more occasions than Seto could count

Now was really no exception to that, they had just entered Tokyo Disney's main park for what felt like the millionth time but Mokuba was still just as excited as the first time, and although Seto himself couldn't quite identify with the "Disney magic" that his brother found so incredibly enthralling, he loved seeing Mokuba happy, and that was more than worth it to him

"Come on, I wanna go to Agrabah first!"

Well that was a new one- although to be fair it was always a new one, Mokuba had this thing where he wanted to change up their route with each visit, wich meant starting somewhere different each time

Seto shouldn't be surprised

These trips were never really about him anyway, they were always either about his brother or his company- oftentimes both, as Mokuba always liked going with Seto whenever he visited the park and these days that was fairly often considering the amount of business that needed to be done there

Between the VR systems being prepared to get put in and Disney expanding their contract with him, it couldn't really be helped

So they started their journey to Agrabah

As per usual they stopped every opportunity they could to get an autograph done- be it for Mokuba by one of the face charectors, or the other way around

Making their way to Agrabah hadn't been that hard actually, with it being a week-day in early winter, the park wasn't nearly as busy as it often was during the summer and weekends

And ofcourse, the first person they saw-...

Actually wasn't Jasmine like they had expected

Jasmine was _typically_ the first one they saw in Agrabah, but this time it was Aladdin- and a noticeably _different_ Aladdin than what he was used to

Seto wouldn't say that he necessarily would recognize _any_ of the actors in the park on any given occasion but _this guy_....

He would have remembered this guy

His face was just so stunning, with eyes like garnets, soft, small features against dark copper skin, soft looking lips, and a grin that could seduce any prince, sultan, or emperor

And as soon as he caught sight of Seto and Mokuba, he launched into an acapella version of "One Jump Ahead", complete with theatrics and a bit of dancing

It delighted Mokuba, and Seto was... kind of thrilled himself, but probably not for the same reasons

Aladdin's portrayal of the song was incredibly entertaining, his voice was a nice deep timbre and didn't match at all with the litheness and ease of his body as he moved around the space available to him, delighting not only the Kaiba brothers, but anyone else who happened to be watching him as well

When the display was finally over Aladdin came to a halt right in front of Seto, staring into his eyes with a small smirk, breif, but intense, before spinning around suddenly on his heel and turning his attention to Jasmine, who had just walked onto the scene

Seto wasn't sure why he had felt so much like he had butterflies in his stomach, like they had just had some kind of... _moment_ or some shit but....

All he knew was that when Aladdin finally started paying attention to other people, Seto had felt suddenly _lonely_

...

Well that was certainly a weird development

As a matter of fact, he had been so distracted by the actor and the display he was putting on that Seto hadn't even noticed his wallet falling out of his pocket when he turned to follow the line of dance between Aladdin and Jasmine

All he knew was that he and Aladdin kept locking his eyes, and everytime they did, Seto's heart jumped a little bit higher in his chest

~+~

"Hey!! Prince Kaiba Of Domino!!!"

...

Ok now that's something that he wasn't expecting to hear

Turning around, Seto was considerably surprised to see Aladdin running up towards him- and he wasn't making it easy on himself either, performing all sorts of jumps and spins and other small acrobatic feats as he approached him

"I ah... humbly request an audience with Your Majesty!"

....

Well it was pretty hard for Seto to say no to _that_

Face pink, Seto cleared his throat and turned around, eyebrows raised as Aladdin finally made his way towards him and reached out for Seto's hand

"An audience, m'lord?" he asked with a small smirk

"I... sure....?"

He hesitantly held his hand out, heart leaping- though he wasn't quite sure why- as Aladdin grabbed his hand and tugged him into a mostly empty- or atleast a little bit less open- space between a couple of gift shops

It all felt strangely scandelous and forbidden, for a moment, just a _breif_ moment, he felt a little bit like Jasmine, in disguise and meeting with someone who knew the streets far better than she did

...

He was going to try to pretend he had never had any such thoughts

"Your sack of coins, Prince Charming," he winked playfully as he handed the CEO his wallet back

The surprised look on Seto's face must have said it all, if the small chuckle from Aladdin spoke at all to the situation

"What..?"

"My guess is that it fell out in the festivities, you have my apologies, I never knew that my dancing would get people so worked up,"

"I hope you're not trying to imply that I was dancing," Seto noted dryly, only for Aladdin to respond with a shrug

"I wasn't implying anything," Aladdin replied simply, grinning crookedly as he finally handed the wallet directly to the CEO

And yet, for reasons he'd yet to identify, he almost felt a little bit bad for taking the wallet and preparing to run off

Part of him wanted to stay for a wile, to converse more with the pretend-theif, but...

"You know for a theif, you're not very good at stealing," he teased as he placed his wallet back in his pocket

"Who said I didn't steal anything?" Aladdin winked

Instinctively, Seto turned to take his wallet back out, but when he turned around again to face the actor, he found that the other man was gone

....

Strange, very.... _strange_

~+~

The rest of Disneyland that day was.... well, "uneventfull" probably put it mildly

Seto enjoyed spending time with his brother and going around the park but he had kept desperately searching for Aladdin, eager to find him again and actually talk to him person to person instead of actor to... whatever he might consider Seto to be at this point, a patron? A fellow businessman? Seto wasn't really sure

All he knew was that he had spent all day trying his damnedest to meet Aladdin again but to no avail, and by the time late evening rolled around, it was really time they get going, they still had to drive home, after all, and Seto had a meeting in the morning

Still, as they exited the park, there was no sign of Aladdin

It wasn't until they headed to the VIP parking area that a little bit of Disney magic found it's way to them

"Hey, Prince Charming!!"

Seto would recognize that voice _anywhere_

Turning with a smirk on his face, he watched as... a completely different man than he expected ran up to them

He had expected Aladdin, what he got instead was a pretty punk in leather pants with spikey tri-colored hair that couldn't have _possibly_ all fit under that wig

"I thought I was Prince Kaiba Of Domino," Seto smirked, arms crossing over his chest, much to Aladdin's amusement

"Don't you know the Cinderella rule? Leaving the park is like the clock striking midnight, you turn back into what you were before coming here," the actor smirked, winking playfully at Seto

"And I was Prince Charming before coming here?" Seto asked skeptically, finding that quite hard to believe

"Mm, that isn't for me to judge," Aladdin smirked back teasingly

"Is there something you needed, Prince Ali?" he asked with a smirk of his own

"Actually yes, as a matter of fact there is, you see it's the word around the kingdom that you were looking for me, is that true?"

Ah... damn...

"And if it is?"

Aladdin smirked, taking a step forward and holding his hand out

"Well if it is, then you should know that my real name is Atem, I'm not a prince, but I do have a cat, and I think that makes me _better_ than a prince,"

Seto.... Seto _smiled_

The self-proclaimed Ice King who despised people to his core actually smiled, genuinely amused

"My name is Seto, I'm a CEO- wich is basically a modern god- and therefore _also_ better than a prince,"

"...I think my cat tops your CEO,"

"Please don't say that ever again,"

Atem chuckled, a deep, low rumble that sent little chills of happiness down Seto's spine

"Fair enough, I'll never say that again, but in return, you come to dinner with me," he offered, eyebrows raised

"Do we have a deal?"

"Deal," Seto agreed, shaking Atem's hand and pulling back to find a small slip of papper in his palm- Atem's name and number written across it

"Good, then I'll see you at eight,"

Seto blinked, preparing to ask how and where and _how-_.... but Atem was gone again, as if in a flash...

"How the hell does he keep doing that?" Seto muttered

"Disney magic," Mokuba provided unhelpfully

"Yeah...." Seto sighed softly, a smile touching his face again

"Disney magic...."


End file.
